La Promesse
by Ninlhinn
Summary: (Participation en retard au 12ème Défi d'Aventures) Après avoir été chassé de la Tour des Mages, Balthazar doit vivre seul dans le Cratère comme il le peut. Un jour, le jeune inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg le sauve de la mort sans savoir ce qu'il est.


_Voici ma participation au 12ème Défi d'Aventures un peu en retard. C'est beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais faire au début mais bon, au moins j'ai réussi à caser tous les mots ! Yay !  
Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Balthazar s'écroula au pied d'un sapin, le bras gauche en écharpe et le flanc tailladé. Sa tête tournait et la douleur le tiraillait constamment. Oh que la vie avait bien commencé ! Hors du sentier, le monde serait beau, le monde serait pur ! Fini le grise lumière qui neutralisait toute la beauté du monde ! Adieu, adieu monde morne et sans vie et que vive le monde et que vivent les villes et que vive la nature et que vive **l'espérance**!

Oh oui, il avait vu les cimes blanchir. Il avait vu le monde se colorer à ses pieds alors qu'il **l'arpentait**. Il avait vu ce qu'était la vie, la vraie vie !

Il avait vécu l'Aventure. Quelle euphorie ! Avec l'Aventure il avait enfin vécu. L'Aventure, faite de sang, d'air frais, de sourires narquois, de nuit trop courtes, de futur et de vie, l'avait appelé et il avait répondu à son appel.

Que de nuits à écouter les étoiles **tintinnabuler** , que de temps passé se perdre dans la **mutabilité** du ciel !

Mais tout avait une fin. Et après les premiers émerveillements, les premières bouffées de liberté, il avait bien fallu se rendre compte que le monde n'était pas aussi accueillant qu'il le pensait. Le **grésil** s'était bien vite transformé en blizzard, la bise en bourrasque et l'obscurité en ténèbres. Un petit rire voulut s'échapper de sa gorge mais fut étouffé dans l'oeuf. Il toussa et grogna de douleur. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'aider ces voyageurs. Maintenant ils étaient loin et lui allait mourir seul. Oui, le monde était dangereux. Peut-être Enoch finirait-il par retrouver son cadavre.  
A cette pensée il eut un regain d'énergie et déchira comme il le put une de ses manches pour couvrir son flan et bander les plaies de son mieux tout en grimaçant. Ah, si seulement il avait su ! Oui, si seulement il avait su la terrible **offrande** que pouvait parfois exiger la vie. _Aucun regret._ Un sourire narquois vint gracieusement se déposer sur son visage alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Avant de sombrer définitivement il se dit que, au moins, il avait chèrement vendu sa peau et que, avec un peu de chance, sa mort emmerderait bien son démon de père. Ainsi finirait-il, et aucune chanson ne dirait sa légende.

Ses os furent comme plongés dans un liquide **algide** et il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

« Allez Lumière, avec un peu de chance on arrivera dans à Blanclin avant la tombée de la nuit.»

La jument renâcla et se mit à tourner vers la gauche, tirant un juron au jeune inquisiteur qui connaissait pourtant bien l'animal et son caractère **espiègle**.

« Lumière ! Arrête ! Le sentier est là-bas ! »

N'écoutant pas les ordres de son maître, Lumière s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bois. Théo de Silverberg tenta une dernière fois de la remettre dans le droit chemin mais, constatant son échec, se contenta de ruminer en attendant que Lumière décide de lui obéir. Arriver plus tard ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais il voulait éviter de faire attendre Victoria trop longtemps. Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait avant la fin de l'année et, si ça continuait comme ça, les fêtes de fin d'année se feraient sans lui.

Et pourtant. Pourtant il appréciait cette liberté. Pour lui, qui avait passé toute son enfance à Castelblanc, ces longs temps passés à voyager, ces journées, ces semaines hors des murailles de la cité de la Lumière étaient comme le soleil qui venait percer les nuages des jours de pluie.  
Il aimait la liberté, il aimait son parfum, il aimait son immensité, il aimait sa solitude. Enfin, il aimait pouvoir rester centré sur ses pensés et se laisser voguer à des rêveries. Quelle bénédiction pour son **introversion** que de voyager seul. Et chaque retour à Castelblanc était plus douloureux que le précédent. Dehors il était libre de vivre.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et, instinctivement, il dégaina son épée, prêt à se battre. Il sauta à terre et se mit en garde, tout en sachant que combattre dans la forêt n'allait pas l'avantager. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas que Lumière passe par là, entre les arbres, il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir tête à des assaillants efficacement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jument, qui continuait à avancer et ne semblait pas inquiète. Après plusieurs secondes à scruter les arbres il rangea son arme et alla retrouver Lumière. Elle était arrêtée près d'un arbre et hennissait doucement comme pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Il fit le tour de l'animal pour tomber sur le corps livide d'un jeune homme enveloppé dans une robe cramoisie. Il avait le flanc recouvert de sang et son bras gauche semblait fracturé. Avant même de prendre son pouls, Théo suivit du regard les tâches de sang. Il avait parcouru un bout de chemin avant d'arriver ici. Il grimaça avant de se réconforter. Au moins, il y avait peu de chance que ce qui lui avait fait ça, si c'était encore en vie, revienne finir le travail. Au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire, c'était sans doute un mage. Il prit son poignet et chercha son pouls. Par chance il était encore en vie. Les conseils de ses professeurs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abord, penser à stabiliser le blessé s'il était dans un état critique. Sans attendre un seul instant il concentra sa psyché dans ses mains et envoya une décharge d'énergie qui traversa le corps du mage en un instant, redonnant quelques couleurs à son visage. L'inquisiteur recula pour reprendre des forces. La magie de soin n'était, décidément, pas son point fort. Quand il fut prêt à continuer il l'inspecta avec minutie. Comme il le craignait, son bras gauche était fracturé. Quand aux lacérations qu'il avait mises à jour au niveau de son flanc, malgré leur aspect terrifiant elles n'étaient pas un véritable problème pour lui. Avec d'infinies précautions, il installa le mage sur le dos de Lumière et se mit en quête d'un endroit où il pourrait installer un campement et soigner l'inconnu, sans oublier de récupérer le bâton de ce dernier, qui traînait non loin.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Balthazar se réveilla sous un ciel **céruléen**. Il faisait bon et, même si son bras gauche lui fit mal lorsqu'il essaya de le bouger, il se sentait bien. La douleur à son flanc avait totalement disparu. Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint enfin à se relever pour s'adosser à un arbre et put observer les environs.  
Un simple feu de camp éclairait l'endroit : des arbres, grandis par les jeux de lumière, l'entouraient et dissimulaient par endroit le ciel nocturne tandis qu'un homme sommeillait à côté des flammes. Il portait une cotte de maille et une cape jaune maintenue par une broche que Balthazar reconnut être celle des Inquisiteurs de Castelblanc. Un lourd paquetage reposait juste à côté de lui et il tenait dans sa main droite une longue épée en acier. Un hennissement surpris le mage. Une jument fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Elle n'était pas attachée et était plus apprêtée pour le voyage que pour la guerre. En tâtonnant dans la pénombre, il finit par trouver son bâton.  
 _Je peux pas risquer de rester avec lui. S'il découvre qui je suis, je vais juste finir dans un bûcher ou au bout d'une pique._

Mais, sans y faire attention, il prit appui sur son bras gauche pour se lever et ne put retenir un cri de douleur, sortant du sommeil l'inquisiteur.

 _Et merde…_

A peine avait-il eu le temps de saisir à nouveau son bâton, qu'il avait laissé tomber sous le coup de la douleur, que l'inquisiteur s'était levé et tenait son épée en garde. Sous le regard écarquillé du mage, il vérifia rapidement les alentours et soupira en allant se rasseoir. Ils s'observèrent tous deux. Enfin, l'inquisiteur prit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière. Je t'ai trouvé mourant plus bas dans la forêt et t'ai soigné. Tu as bien failli y passer. Et sans Lumière, c'est elle là, je t'aurais sans doute pas trouvé. Qu'est-ce qu'un mage peut bien faire tout seul ici ? »

Balthazar répondit en grimaçant de douleur et se maudit intérieurement. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention ! Théo haussa les épaules et déposa son épée, tout en la gardant à portée de main. Le mage fit le point rapidement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'inquisiteur était seul. S'enfuir était une solution mais il savait que ce Silverberg trouverait ça étrange et le poursuivrait et, avec son cheval, il ne mettrait pas très longtemps à le rattraper. Et puis après tout, fuir vers où ? Au mieux il arriverait à aller se cacher dans les vieilles ruines qu'il avait exploré le mois dernier. Mieux valait la jouer fine et se séparer de l'inquisiteur le lendemain matin.

« - Je suis un aventurier. J'ai été renvoyé de la Tour des Mages à cause de mes… opinions un peu différentes.

\- Oh je vois. La soif de liberté ?

\- Ah ah… ouais un peu. C'était trop étouffant et on ne me comprenait pas. J'avais quelques différents avec certains archimages. Du coup j'ai été renvoyé. Mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis peut-être pas mage diplômé mais au moins je vis vraiment maintenant !

\- Vivre vraiment ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai jamais cru pouvoir vivre le cul dans une chaise à feuilleter des bouquins. C'est pas ça être mage. Et je voulais vivre le monde tant que je le pouvais. Tant que j'avais le contrôle. »

L'inquisiteur sourit. _Pfiou. Je m'en tire bien pour l'instant_.

« Dis-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ? »

Balthazar éclata de rire.

« J'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir deux créatures. Je sais pas ce que c'était, mais quand j'ai tué la première une autre est arrivée par derrière et m'a balancé contre un rocher avant de venir essayer de m'ouvrir le ventre. J'ai réussi à la repousser et à m'enfuir mais les voyageurs qui m'avaient embauchés s'étaient déjà fait la malle… et puis tu as vu le résultat »

Théo resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre.

« - Oui, c'était pas joli à voir… Tu es resté longtemps dans la région ?

\- Quelques mois je dirais ? J'ai été bloqué ici tout l'hiver par une mission.

\- Tu saurais me dire si Blanclin est loin ?

\- Tu dois te rendre à Blanclin ? Merde… la route principale a été rendue impraticable par les tempêtes récentes. Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles attendre que la route soit dégagée, je te conseillerais de faire demi-tour. »

L'inquisiteur se renfrogna et soupira. Il tapota sa broche alors qu'il parlait.

« - J'ai été envoyé pour arrêter un groupe de bandits qui œuvre dans la région. Je dois aller rejoindre d'autres troupes qui stationnent à Blanclin.

\- Ah merde. Ben dans ce cas… tu pourrais peut-être passer par la vieille grotte. Elle avait été fermée suite à des éboulements mais, si tu veux vraiment arriver à Blanclin d'ici la fin de la semaine, il n'y a pas d'autre choix »

Le silence revint doucement. Les feuilles bruissaient et la nuit avançait lentement tandis que les flammes se réduisaient en braise. Quand elles ne furent plus qu'un tapis de cendres, la voix de Théo s'éleva à nouveau.

« Les ruines dont tu as parlé… tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

Balthazar resta silencieux un moment. Dans l'obscurité, Théo ne le vit pas refermer sa main avec force sur son bâton et détourner le regard.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir c'était un ancien fort, tombé en ruine après une bataille qui aurait rendu la région désertique pendant une centaine d'année. »

 _Arrête de poser des questions._ Balthazar sentait son coeur commencer à battre la chamade. Il savait pertinemment ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« - Tu y as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Presque tout a brûlé. C'est à peine si j'ai trouvé ce pourquoi j'étais venu. »

Sentant que l'inquisiteur ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse, il rajouta :

« Une **relique**. Ce n'est qu'un livre, mais il pourrait contenir énormément de savoirs. Mais j'ai dû partir assez précipitamment. »

Il le sentait venir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper. Dans son esprit les ombres commençaient à danser avec les flammes et, dehors, seul le cri lointain d'une **fauvette** lui rappelait l'existence de la nature.

Le premier indice que reçut Théo du changement fut un rire. Il n'en tint pas compte. Il était fatigué, avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour soigner le mage, et par-dessus le marché avait appris qu'il lui faudrait au moins une semaine avant de rejoindre Blanclin.  
Puis les flammes se ravivèrent d'elles-même. Sans raison apparente des **bluettes** se mirent à danser et à papillonner autour de lui, traçant de long sillages de fumée qui s'évanouissaient quelques secondes après leur passage.

Et enfin, les flammes vinrent éclairer le visage de Balthazar. Et dès qu'il le vit, il se redressa en saisissant son épée. Il était surpris. Etonné même. Sans doute pourrait-on aller jusqu'à pétrifié. A la fois par l'étonnement et par la peur. La peur oui, peur de ces deux yeux rouges et reptiliens, peur de ces écailles qui commençaient à recouvrir son visage.

Et les ombres se mutèrent en flammes. Lumière paniqua, Théo hésita.

La seconde qu'il perdit fut de trop.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'inquisiteur, Balthazar avait dirigé son bâton de mage contre lui et projeté un orbe **ignescent** qui vint exploser à une trentaine de centimètre de Théo, le projetant en arrière et faisant voltiger son épée dans les airs. Puis le semi-démon incanta un nouveau sort et Lumière s'arrêta immédiatement avant de tomber sur le sol, paralysée. Et il partit en courant.  
Mais Théo avait eu le temps de le regarder. Et il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Lire la peur. Lire le mépris. Lire la honte. Il allait le tuer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il avait mis près d'une semaine à retrouver la trace du semi-démon. Juste après l'attaque il avait d'abord pensé à se précipiter derrière lui mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Il ne faisait pas le poids, surtout pas quand le mage était sous cette forme. De plus, il devait toujours se rendre à Blanclin pour rejoindre les troupes et attaquer les bandits. Au matin, une fois Lumière soignée, il avait chargé un voyageur qui passait par là d'apporter un message les troupes de Castelblanc qui attendaient à Blanclin. Puis il s'était mis en chasse. Dans sa fuite, Balthazar avait laissé une traînée de cendres et de braises qui avait grandement facilité sa traque.

Mais au bout d'un moment, cette piste facile s'était soudainement arrêtée. Il avait alors fallu chercher plus méthodiquement, prendre du temps précieux. L'inquisiteur était constamment sur ses gardes, toujours prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Cette fois-ci il ne se ferait pas avoir. Il se maudissait d'avoir manqué une chance inouïe d'abattre une hérésie. Une fois qu'il retrouverait ce Balthazar, il lui briserait les genoux, le forcerait à le regarder dans les yeux puis le renverrait dans son cloaque de **Pandaemonium**.

Et un jour, sur un simple coup de chance, il l'avait retrouvé. Lumière s'était soudainement arrêtée et refusait de se remettre à avancer. En cherchant ce qui avait immobilisé sa jument, il était tombé sur ses yeux. Immédiatement, les yeux s'étaient fermés et il s'était enfui. Il avait été surpris. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés un instant et immédiatement après, ils s'étaient tous deux mis à courir. Théo avait juste eu le temps de crier à Lumière de le suivre et il s'était lancé à la poursuite du semi-démon. La robe de mage écarlate de Balthazar ne le rendait que plus visible, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il l'avait perdu. Après plusieurs heures de poursuite, il l'avait perdu. Il ne le voyait nul part. De rage, Théo frappa un arbuste. Sa poigne sur le manche de son épée se fit plus ferme et il se remit à avancer pour trouver un observatoire. Il ne se contenterait pas de le briser. Non, pour faire **amende** , ce démon devrait subir bien pire. Il le **flétrirait** du symbole des hérésies puis le décapiterait. Et en paradant son corps jusqu'à Castelblanc, il crierait haut et fort la victoire de la Lumière, crierait aux démons de venir le défier. Il savait bien ce que ces créatures pouvaient faire, la cruauté immense dont ils étaient capable. Avec sa lame, il amènerait la justice et la paix. Et la loi de la Lumière.

Quand il parvint enfin à se hisser dans un arbre, il sut immédiatement où aller. A l'est continuait la forêt. A l'ouest, à peine deux kilomètres plus loin, d'antiques ruines se tenaient. Balthazar lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu finir ses fouilles dans ces **vestiges** du passé. Sans doute cherchait-il un moyen de faire pleuvoir les flammes, la mort, la destruction. Un moyen, somme toute, de sublimer son démon intérieur, de l'extraire de l'Ether, de lui donner accès au monde réel. Il se remit en chemin. Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien champ de bataille pour détruire un démon ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Théo entra dans les ruines, il sut immédiatement que le mage y était. Il intima à Lumière, qui avait fini par le suivre, de rester en arrière et s'avança, l'épée au clair, entre les pierres du passé. La végétation avait repris depuis longtemps ses droits ici et l'inquisiteur ne pouvait que se sentir minuscule face à ce passé écrasant. Et le mage lui avait dit que la bataille qui avait rasé ce fort avait rendu les terres stériles pendant une centaine d'année ? A chaque pierre fêlée, il voyait le Temple Blanc apparaître. Les tracés des enceintes étaient encore visibles, des douves se devinaient et, çà et là, quelques tours se dressaient encore. Elles étaient chambranlantes, des pierres manquaient et les séquelles des batailles étaient encore visibles mais elles étaient majestueuse. Combien d'hommes et de femmes y étaient morts ? Plus il avançait et plus il se disait que ce n'avait pas été qu'un fortin. C'était trop grand, trop immense pour n'être que cela. Ce devait être un lieu de grande importance, qui gardait soit une frontière, soit de puissantes **reliques**.

Quand il arriva au coeur des ruines, il fut surpris de voir que tout le sol était recouvert de coquelicots. En relevant les yeux, il constata que les fleurs poussaient aussi sur les restants de muraille, dans les fissures des pierres et même sur la ferraille rouillée des grilles qui interdisaient l'accès à une salle désormais remplie de pierres.

Le temps avait bien fait son œuvre.

Soudainement, il se retourna et aperçut le tissu écarlate. Il se précipita en hurlant :

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Viens ici démon, viens m'affronter, viens affronter ton destin ! »

Le silence seul lui répondit et sa voix se perdit en écho dans **vestiges**. Quand il atteignit l'endroit où le mage se tenait, il s'arrêta et observa les alentours. A nouveau il crut voir le mage. Levant son épée vers le ciel, il fit le vide dans son esprit et, après quelques secondes, un éclair vint frapper les rochers dans une déflagration terrible. Il se remit à le chercher.

« Où es-tu ? Où es-tu hérésie ? »

Il avançait lentement, toujours sur ses gardes. Un écho de voix vint lui répondre. Il était partout et nul part.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas juste me laisser partir ? Je ne te veux pas de mal. Laisse-moi en paix ! »

L'inquisiteur se retourna subitement et décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa lame, qui ne rencontra que de l'air. Il se renfrogna et, tout en cherchant le mage, lui répondit :

« Tu es un danger pour tous. Une horreur dans la nature. Si tu ne veux de mal à personne, vient en finir. Ton existence même est un danger. »

Il entendit des bruits de pas puis une voix qui sanglotait.

« - Mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis ? Tu crois vraiment que mon seul **sacrifice** ferait du monde un meilleur endroit ?

\- Ta mort ne peut pas le rendre pire »

La voix s'étrangla.

« Je me suis **languis** de pouvoir vivre. Chez les mages j'ai cru enfin être libre. Mais partout le démon revenait. Et les **finasseries** des mages, qui refusaient de croire que le bien pouvait venir des flammes ! C'est cela, ce sont tes superstitions, c'est la **cécité** et la haine de ce monde qui le mènent à sa destruction ! Et c'est cela qui nous transforme en **parias**. »

Il sentait que Balthazar avait arrêté de se déplacer. Et petit à petit il se rapprochait du mage. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. Ce n'étaient que des mensonges destinés à le faire baisser sa garde. Les démons étaient maîtres du langage et de la tromperie. Il ne voulait que le leurrer pour mieux l'abattre, tromper son **jugement** et l'attirer dans un piège.

« Les démons sont des êtres destructeurs. Ils dévorent l'humain qui les accueille. Et alors les hôtes ne sont plus que des réceptacles vides, des récipients de violence et de mort, prêts à déborder à tout moment. Et cela pour quoi ? Pour de la puissance, pour des richesses ? Ceux qui portent en eux un démon sont tout aussi coupable que ce dernier. »

Le mage rit. Ce n'était pas le même rire que lors de la nuit où il s'était enfui. C'était un rire de terreur et de dépit.

«- Et toutes les personnes qui ne sont que victimes des démons ? Ne m'as-tu pas écouté quand je te disais que je te demandais si tu pensais que j'avais choisi de vivre ainsi ? Je suis né demi-démon. On ne choisit pas nos parents ! As-tu choisi, toi, d'être le fils d'un inquisiteur, d'être le fils d'un soldat qui se croyait permis de tuer au seul nom de la Lumière ? Arrête de t'enfermer dans des **chimères**! Le monde n'est pas du lumière ou d'ombre, de destruction ou de construction ! »

\- Paladin ! Il était paladin ! »

Il se rapprochait. Bientôt, bientôt il le tiendrait au bout de son épée.

« … et il est mort noblement. Et je ne te laisserai pas insulter son âme »

La voix du mage revint le narguer.

« Alors insulte le mien. Oui, insulte un des princes des enfers. Il s'appelle Enoch. Crache-lui dessus de toutes tes forces. Il le mérite. »

Il regarda tout autour de lui puis s'engagea dans une allée de statues brisées.

« Mais arrête nous prêter tes **chimères** et illusions de haine. Certains d'entre nous veulent le bien. Certains ne cherchent qu'à devenir assez puissants pour réduire au silence le démon. Pour n'être plus qu'humains. »

Théo concentra sa psyché et chargea ses doigts d'énergie. Bientôt, son épée fut recouverte d'électricité.

« Ta foi n'a nul droit **régalien** sur ce monde »

La voix s'évanouit doucement. Au milieu d'un cercle de pierre, derrière un rideau de lianes, après l'allée des statues, il y avait une forme. Envelopée dans un tissu écarlate et tenant un bâton orné d'une **hématite** , la silhouette se tenait immobile sur un tapis de coquelicots **flétris**. Théo avança sans faire de bruit. Puis, quand il se crut à portée, il chargea et frappa violemment. Il fut projeté en arrière par l'impact et tomba sur le dos. La foudre canalisée dans son épée entoura la silhouette avant de bondir vers le ciel pour se transformer un éclair qui vint la pulvériser. Le tissu même avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que le bâton, qui était tombé par terre sous le premier choc. Des gravillons fusèrent de partout et recouvrirent l'endroit. Théo se releva immédiatement, surpris. Puis il se retourna et vit les flammèches qui grésillaient sur le sol. Il jura alors qu'un mur de flammes en jaillissait et le piégeait. Il jeta son épée contre le sol dans un geste de fureur. Balthazar apparut sur un restant de muraille. Il était vêtu d'une autre robe écarlate et semblait profondément triste.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que ça. Désolé. »

L'inquisiteur hurla de rage.

« Vas-y, tue moi ! Vas-y ! »

Le semi-démon haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais. Mais je ne vais pas me contredire pour le simple plaisir de tuer un inquisiteur. Je ne te veux pas de mal, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. De plus, contrairement à toi, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à causer la mort, à anéantir des êtres... Les flammes s'éteindront d'ici quelques heures. Mais, maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais ici, je serai loin. J'espère que tu arriveras à rejoindre Blanclin. »

Et il laissa Théo fulminer alors qu'il partait.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme l'avait prédit Balthazar, après quelques heures le mur de flamme se mit à se dissiper. Sans un regard en arrière, Théo se précipita hors des ruines et siffla Lumière, qui vint presque aussitôt à sa rencontre. Il hésita entre continuer à poursuivre le mage et à se rendre à Blanclin. Puis, considérant ce que lui dirait Victoria s'il rentrait bredouille à Blanclin, il choisit de diriger Lumière vers ce qu'il pensait être la suite du voyage de Balthazar. La jument se mit à avancer sans rechigner et Théo se mit à observer le chemin pour trouver des indices du passage du semi-démon. Evidemment, ce dernier avait pris la précaution de dissimuler ses traces de son mieux.

Théo avança longtemps sans indice. Il trouvait bien des branches cassées, des herbes foulées, des traces de pas dans la poussière, mais rien qui n'aboutissait à une piste concrète. Et plus les possibilités se multipliaient, plus les traces se brouillaient, et plus les traces se brouillaient, plus Théo se renfrognait.

A la fin de la journée, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il avait maugréé toute la journée et, pendant qu'il faisait attention au moindre détail, il avait ruminé les paroles du mage. Sa colère s'était peu à peu refroidie et il se remémorait sans cesse les dernières choses qu'il avait dit. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment du plaisir à tuer ? Cette idée le révoltait il aimait se battre oui, mais pas tuer. Mais tuer était une nécessité. Tous ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble, il fallait bien réduire à néant ceux qui menaçaient la vie et la paix. Et les hérésies étaient ce qui mettait en danger la civilisation humaine. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que les éliminer.

Mais et les guerres humaines ? Les guerres entre royaumes ? Les guerres civiles ? Pouvait-on vraiment supposer que les démons fussent si puissants et si las qu'ils se tinssent derrière tous les conflits, toutes les haines ? Théo secoua la tête pour se clarifier les idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, réunir le monde sous la bannière de la Lumière ne pourrait qu'amener le monde à la paix. Jamais Castelblanc ne se scinderait. Jamais Castelblanc ne deviendrait la source d'un fleuve de sang. Jamais Castelblanc n'élèverait lance contre lance. Jamais Castelblanc ne serait le théâtre des plus atroces des guerres.

Une flèche siffla et vint frôler Théo, qui releva le regard instantanément. Un groupe de bandit était apparu de nul part. Trois archers le surplombaient depuis les hauteurs à gauche, un sorcier enveloppé de tissus gris l'observait sur sa droite. En face de lui, six personnes armées de gourdins et de haches lui souriaient. Théo mit la main sur son épée et se prépara à dégainer.

Une femme sortit de derrière un arbre, une épée accrochée à la hanche et protégée par une armure de cuir. Elle tira sa lame en même temps que l'inquisiteur avant de l'apostropher :

« Cher voyageur ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de déposer vos armes, de mettre pied à terre, de vous dévêtir et, somme toute, de nous remettre tous vos biens ? »

Théo ricana.

« Vous savez, c'est la seule chance que nous vous offrons de rester en vie. A un contre onze, vous ne feriez pas bien longtemps le poids, tout soldat entraîné que vous êtes. »

L'inquisiteur éclata de rire.

« Ah, vous tombez bien ! Il se trouve que je vous cherchais justement. Je suis Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière au service de Castelblanc. Vous m'évitez de longues et ardues recherches. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons tut de suite procéder à votre reddition. »

La cheffe des bandits, qui s'était assise à côté des archers, fit un geste en direction de ses hommes avant de sauter à terre.

« Un inquisiteur ! Dites-donc, ça ne rigole pas, pas vrai ? Votre équipement doit valoir une sacrée fortune. Allez, rendez-vous et on vous laissera la vie sauve. »

Théo observa le groupe de hors-la-loi. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était censé allé chercher des troupes à Blanclin. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Les archers viseraient Lumière et, une fois à terre, il serait trop vulnérable. Il leur adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Les inquisiteurs n'ont pas pour habitude de se rendre. Au mieux ils rendent l'âme. »

Et tout d'un coup, il éperonna Lumière, qui chargea sans hésiter. La cheffe des bandits sauta sur le côté, évitant le coup d'épée d'un cheveux et hurla à ses hommes de faire feu. Les trois archers lâchèrent leurs traits simultanément. Un vint s'enfoncer dans la terre, un autre rebondit sur l'armure de Lumière et le dernier vint se ficher dans la jambe de Théo, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Un des bandits sur le chemin de l'inquisiteur n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et fut renversé par Lumière. Après quelques mètres, Théo la fit se retourna et chargea à nouveau. La jument piétina le bandit tandis qu'une nouvelle flèche venait saisir l'inquisiteur au torse, l'envoyant par terre.

Théo se retrouva face à cinq **escogriffes**. Il leva son épée juste à temps pour parer avec le plat de la lame un des coups que l'on tentait de lui asséner puis recula d'un bond afin d'éviter le gourdin qui filait vers sa tête. Faisant tourner son épée il se déplaça sur la gauche et l'abattit sur le bras d'un des bandit avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui donner un coup de pommeau et le rejeter sur les autres combattants. Trois flèches sifflèrent à nouveau. Elles passèrent toutes à côté. Jusque là, ça se passait bien. Il était juste inquiet de ne pas encore avoir vu le sorcier entrer en action. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'en préoccuper, car un des bandits se précipitait sur lui avec sa hache. Se baissant pour éviter le coup, Théo plongea son épée dans les entrailles de l'homme et le dégagea d'un coup de pied. La cheffe des bandits approchait lentement, apparemment déterminée. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et cria à ses hommes de reculer. L'inquisiteur eut à peine le temps de voir le sorcier finir d'incanter son sort. Des lances de flamme surgirent et vinrent s'abattre sur lui. Grâce à ses réflexes il évita de se faire embrocher par les projectiles mais son bras gauche, qui tenait son bouclier, aait été partiellement brûlé.  
Sa tête commençait à tourner. Le combat ne se déroulait peut-être pas si bien que ça finalement. Il para un coup de hache avec son bouclier et taillada son assaillant de son épaule droite à sa cuisse gauche. Les archers relâchèrent une nouvelle volée de flèches. Deux vinrent se ficher dans sa jambe et une passa à côté. Théo recula tant bien que mal. Le prochain sortilège arriverait bientôt et il était impossible qu'il arrive à l'éviter. La femme qui commandait au petit groupe de hors-la-loi repoussa les hommes qui étaient encore au corps à corps et engagea le combat avec l'inquisiteur. Après quelques passes, Théo se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Elle lui était simplement supérieure. Elle était en forme et, plus important, elle était une bien meilleure épéiste.  
Faisant alors appel à ses dernières réserves de psyché et regrettant amèrement d'avoir dépensé son énergie dans ses combats contre le semi-démon, il fit tomber un éclair, qui vint carboniser sur place un des bandits. Mais son adversaire n'en tint pas compte et le désarma, taillada son bras droit et, d'un coup de coude, l'assomma momentanément avant de le jeter contre la paroi au-dessus de laquelle se tenaient les archers. Elle lui sourit. Théo cracha dans sa direction alors qu'il voyait le sorcier se préparer à lancer un nouveau sort. Les flammes dansaient entre ses mains, prêtes à venir le dévorer. Elle appuya le pointe de son épée contre sa gorge. _Désolé Victoria_.

Le sorcier abaissa brutalement ses mains et les flammes volèrent.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en l'air. La cheffe des bandits se retourna, médusée. Les flammes tournoyaient comme si elles étaient vivantes. Elles n'étaient plus sombres et voraces mais vives et joyeuses. Et tout à coup, elles filèrent, formant comme une comète. Elles montèrent jusqu'à atteindre la cime des arbres puis s'abattirent en une immense colonne ardente sur la femme bandit, qui lâcha immédiatement son épée et se mit à hurler de douleur tout en hurlant des ordres au sorcier. Ce dernier, pris de panique, enchaînait les formules sans arriver à arrêter la comète ardente, qui s'était reformée et avait fauché les bandits armés de hache et de gourdins, les projetant contre le sol.  
Malgré son état de fatigue, Théo vit le sorcier retourner son attention sur lui. Une nouvelle lance de flamme apparut et fonça vers l'inquisiteur. Mais la comète de **ignescente** avait foncé devant Théo et absorbé le sort. Le sorcier demeura bredouille un instant puis se mit à reculer. Et la comète prit la même forme de lance et figea le sorcier dans un tronc d'arbre, le torse calciné. Théo entendit les archers crier et tirer leurs flèches. Dans un hurlement de douleur collectif, ils s'envolèrent immédiatement et atterrirent devant lui.L'inquisiteur resta interdit.

Après quelques secondes, un nouveau corps tomba à ses pieds depuis les hauteurs où étaient postés les archers, enroulé dans une robe écarlate. L'inquisiteur attendit de récupérer son souffle tout en se remettant de sa surprise. Il vérifia que tous les bandits étaient bien morts puis vint s'occuper du dernier corps en retenant sa respiration. Quand il le retourna, il jura. Ce corps vidé de toute énergie, ce corps frêle de poupée dans ce chiffon rouge sang, ce corps si fragile, portait une tête où s'accumulaient des cheveux châtains et qu'ornait un sourire calme. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre son pouls. Il était encore en vie.

Au milieu de tout ce carnage, Théo s'assit. Il siffla Lumière, qui arriva immédiatement. Il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée puis prit son paquetage et en tira une des rares potions de psyché que Victoria lui avait donné avant son départ. Dès la première gorgée il sentit son énergie revenir et ses idées, embrouillées depuis le coup de coude, s'éclaircirent. Le calme était revenu. Quelques oiseaux chantaient. Il tira son épée et la promena sur le cou de Balthazar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le ciel était plus noir que l'encre quand Balthazar se réveilla. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il avait mal aux côtes. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement au manque de lumière et il finit par voir Théo de Silverberg, assis en face de lui, derrière un feu qui grésillait doucement. Les odeurs de la forêt étaient exacerbées par la nuit et Balthazar respira lentement. L'inquisiteur le surveillait, le regard dur et la main tenant fermement son épée. Balthazar se laissa le temps de revenir à lui. Il sentait les cordes qui l'entravaient. Il était attaché à un arbre, les bras maintenus en arrière et les paumes fixées contre le tronc. Enfin, il brisa de sa voix éraillée le silence de la nuit.

« C'est comme ça que ça se finit pas vrai ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter une nouvelle bûche dans le foyer et continua à l'observer.

« Tu me diras… il y a pire comme mort. La nuit est belle. »

Les flammes se reflétèrent dans son regard. Un instant, Théo crut qu'elles avait changé de couleur et avait repris le même genre de danse que lors du piège des brigands, mais à peine avait-il cligné des yeux qu'elles étaient redevenues absolument normales.

« Dis, tu voudras bien porter la nouvelle de ma mort à la Tour des Mages ? »

C'était vrai. La nuit était belle. Des étoiles scintillaient timidement. Il y avait un petit vent frais. L'odeur des arbres emplissait ses narines, les bruits des animaux nocturnes se glissaient dans ses oreilles, les rayons de la Lune saupoudrait le sol d'argent.

« Pourquoi t'es venu me sauver ? »

L'inquisiteur ne sétait pas levé pour poser sa question. Il avait sorti sa gourde et buvait tout en surveillant le semi-démon. Balthazar répondit en haussant, comme il le pouvait, les épaules.

« Aucune idée… Dans ce monde, il faut bien que certains soient humains des fois. »

Théo remua sa tête en soupirant.

« Je te parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu me suivais ? »

Balthazar ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Ah. Disons que c'est le hasard qui a voulu ça. »

Il sentit à peine l'inquisiteur se lever et coller son épée contre sa gorge tendue. Ce fut comme un courant d'air froid. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait il sentait sa peau rentrer en contact avec la lame. Et avec son sourire et les ténèbres, il cachait ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient.

« - C'est une belle nuit pour mourir.

\- Tu te répètes »

Théo restait immobile et froid. Rien ne l'empêchait de mettre fin à l'existence de cette hérésie. Mais il avait saisi dans son regard quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose d'humain. De vrai.  
Alors il ne faisait pour l'instant que garder son épée contre la gorge du mage. Un seul faux mouvement et il mourrait.

« Ironique comme situation n'est-ce pas ? A nouveau tous les deux dans la nuit, sans personne pour nous juger. Sans personne pour nous contraindre à quoi que ce soit. »

La voix du semi-démon lui parvint comme un soupir.

« Rêver de liberté… et pourquoi ? Quelle liberté ? Pour enchaîner les autres à la mort ? Ah ah… si on m'avait demandé ce que ça voulait dire pour moi la liberté quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter que c'est faire ce qu'on veut, ne jamais avoir à dépendre des autres et vivre comme on l'entend. »

Théo le laissa parler.

« Maintenant… maintenant que j'ai connu cette liberté, je rêve encore de liberté. Rien ne m'obligeait à te sauver. Rien ne t'obligeait à me sauver. Pourtant on s'enchaîne. Est-ce que c'est ça être libre ? Est-ce que c'est choisir nos propres chaînes ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et promena son regard sur l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier était calme, apparemment insensible à ce que disait Balthazar.

Théo gardait fermement son épée appuyée contre la gorge du mage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir.

Sa lame fila. Balthazar ferma les yeux, s'attendant à mourir. La mort, il l'avait attendue depuis si longtemps. Il l'avait accueillie tant de fois à bras ouvert. Enfin, il pourrait se reposer dans ses bras. Enfin, sa solitude ne serait plus un problème.

La lame ne laissa qu'une fine entaille écarlate sur la peau du mage. Théo rangea son épée et alla se rasseoir à côté du feu. Ils s'observèrent tous deux pendant encore quelques quart d'heure et, finalement, Théo prit la parole.

« D'abord, ne crois surtout pas que je fais preuve de **mansuétude**. Je veux juste t'accorder une chance d'être humain. On va voyager ensemble. Être libre. »

Balthazar le contempla, interloqué.

« Mais je te fais une promesse. Si jamais tu te transformes en démon, je te tuerai. Et ne compte pas sur un Silverberg pour rompre sa promesse »

Et il scella sa promesse en se levant, en coupant les liens qui attachaient Balthazar et en lui lançant un morceau de pain. Puis il s'endormit.


End file.
